Where'd This Go?
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Gray and Juvia decorating a christmas tree! My eigth one-shot! I'm a muslim though, so I'm sorry if it sounded bad XD


ITS 00:00 AM! TIME TO MAKE THIS COOL! UPDATE AT MIDNIGHT SHARP!

Hey, I'm so sorry, I'm a muslim so I don't know a thing about Christmas :( But! One thing that I know for sure, that making Xmas tree is extremely fun! I've done it twice with my Christian friend :3 And confusing! So, this is kinda awkward for me… Well, enjoy, minna-san! :D

''

Where'd this go?

''

Gray was in Juvia's house, the house that was being the main ecosystem of eight girls, and was building up a tree. He never guessed that his girlfriend would prepare everything for the two of them. You know, Juvia made all the girls busy with their own boyfriends, well, except for Meredy, Wendy, and Ultear. The three of them was making up cakes for this 25th December with the help of Romeo, who seemed to acts strange whenever the dark-blue haired Marvell was around.

Just this morning, Juvia texted him consisted a demand for him to go to the house to do some tree-decorating. A christmas tree of course. And when he arrived at the girl's home, he saw his girlfriend was on the fucking rooftop.

"Juvia! What the heck are you doing up there?! Get down!" he screamed as soon as he stepped out of his car.

"Calm down, Gray-sama, Juvia is just putting this colorful lamps on," the girl puted as she concentrated on placing the lamps at the edge of the rooftop, right above the front door. It was not a fucking mere meter from the earth, what if she fell down and broke her freaking neck?!

"Don't 'calm down, Gray-sama' me! Put your feet down here!" he screamed desperately. Really, he just wanted her to be safe! And look at her. She couldn't even safe with herself, could she?

The blunette sighed and did as she was told, then gave a peck on Gray's lips while giggling. Gray rolled his eyes, he knew his over-protectingness was kinda funny but she was too over board by giving him a heart attack just by climbing to the roof.

The couple went inside afterwards, Gray sat on the couch while Juvia went preparing drink for her boyfriend. She made him an orange juice and added a round slice of orange fruit on the glass elegantly, the Lockser girl put some crackers on the tray too.

"Gray-sama, don't just sit there daydreaming," the blue haired girl said while walking out of the kitchen holding a tray of two glasses and some wafers and crackers.

"What else am I supposed to do?" he groaned, bored as hell. Seems like Juvia took so much time preparing the food haha.

"I was going to decorate the Christmas tree after putting on the lamps just then," she informed as she walked to the storage room.

"Don't do that again, I will do it. And where are you going?" he asked, following behind her curiously and preparing himself for a sign of irrational action that girl could make anytime.

"Yes yes, taking out the plastic imitation tree," Juvia muttered as she climbed up the steely stairs again (that was quite high and dangerous) which made Gray hug her waist. She rolled her eyes, "Please, Gray-sama, I need to pull out the tree."

"Settle down, I will take care of it, you just go search the small decorations," he commanded as he took over the place that Juvia was owning there. She just sighed and followed the pushy demand. Somehow, she just couldn't think where all the protectiveness came from.

He came to the living room with a big dark green tree with him, "Here."

"Put it at the corner, we will start decorating it now!" she clapped her hands happily. Gray rolled his dark blue eyes once again and did the girl's command.

She bought the medium-sized brown paper box of decoratings, "Hmm, where'd this go?" she mumbled as she too out a '_Merry Xmas_' letters.

"I guess, here," he stole the golden-like thing from her slender hands gently and put it at the high front.

"Perfect!" she chirped joyfully, then stared at the still empty-looking tree for a while before adding, "Juvia thinks we should put the layers first," she then took a long white glittery layers that looks like a snake, or scarfe, or whatever it is he didn't care. She called it 'layer' then he would too.

"This goes here," Gray said taking out a red bell and hung it at the branch, and did the same to the green bell.

"Don't make it too close, scatter them everywhere instead," she said as she circled the white layer thingy. She repeated the action for a couple of times for the yellow one, the red one, and the blue one.

They did the decorating in jovial, Gray took out his phone and silently capturing picture of Juvia doing the tree, when she turned around, he quickly changed it to video-taping, "Hi, babe," he teased naughtily.

"What are you doing, Gray-sama?" she stared at the lens for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing, "Ah! S-Stop it!" she immediately turned around hiding her face.

"Come on, Juvia, its just the two of us here, no need to shy so much," he teased her again and put the phone in front of her face.

"No! Juvia hasn't took a today! I was so busy!" she admitted while blushing.

"You look pretty however," she still didn't bulge, "Okay okay, I put it off, lets just finish this thing." He sighed heavily while looking at the girl who slowly lifted her face up in a bright smile. He liked that face of her.

They eventually did things slow and sure, Gray put a blue layer on her head like it was an angel-like ring above her head, he did this unnoticed fortunately. He took the phone again and captured a few perfect pictures of his angel.

As they finished in the night, Juvia quickly stole her phone from the table near the drink, and took a picture of Gray and her in front of the pretty tree. What a happy couple!

Gray went to the bathroom in order to make his body good-smelled again, he was kind of sweaty doing that thing. When the raven haired man headed into the living room again, he saw Juvia sleeping on the floor while leaning at the wall beside the Christmas tree. He sighed lightly, and took her to the couch. He made Juvia sleep on the couch, head leaning to his shoulder as he put his head's weigh on Juvia's head. They were sleeping side to side.

''

In fact, I missed a few minutes from the midnight sharp, dude. I'm sorry if its bad anyway :) Comments?


End file.
